Flying High
by Twilight Smash
Summary: Diablo the Shelgon wants nothing but to defy gravity and fly high.   *Song-fic* *One-shot* Defying Gravity by Idina Menzel. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, the song Defying Gravity, or the quotes at the beginning and end of this one-shot.

**AN: **Hello everyone, I'm finally back with a brand new one-shot after about 4 months I think. I decided to do a song-fic this time to the talented Idina Menzel song "Defying Gravity". This is also my first time doing a Pokemon x Pokemon pairing, I decided to give one a shot. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Flying High

_Listen to your dreams-_

_those are the sounds_

_no one can hear._

_-Kobi Yamada _

A young Shelgon name Diablo sat on a steep cliff that over looked the western horizon that very soon was going to lighten by sunrise but the young dragon had other things on his mind then the soon rising sun.

_**Something has changed within me**_

_**Something is not the same**_

Diablo was dreaming of flying, ever since he was a Bagon he dreamed of flying high, soaring above the clouds, the other pokemon who lived in the mountains with him ridicule him for his dreaming saying that it was impossible for him to fly but he wasn't going to let their words chain him down anymore.

_**I'm through with playing by**_

_**The rules of someone else's game**_

He knew that this was his moment; he could feel that this was it, no turning back now.

_**Too late for second-guessing**_

_**Too late to go back to sleep**_

Now was his time to fly even if he was bound to fall like a rock he to try to fly.

_**It's time to trust my instincts **_

_**Close my eyes**_

_**And leap…**_

The young dragon ran with all his might over the cliff hoping that it was his time to defy gravity despite what others said.

_**It's time to try defying gravity**_

_**I think I'll try defying gravity**_

_**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**_

_**And you can't bring me down**_

He jumped with all his might, feeling the wind under him as he was in the sky embrace but as soon as he closed his eyes in peace, he felt himself falling to the earth.

Luckily, a pair of talons caught Diablo by the rim of his shell before he could crash to the earth; the talons carried him until he was back to his original spot on the cliff.

Opening his eyes Diablo spotted a beautiful set of cloud like white wings, a slender gold body with a long and slender neck, her face had a smile on her beak but in her eyes, you could tell she was concern in what he did.

The young Shelgon broke out into a smile even though his dark shell hid it, he was smiling because his friend Angel the Altaria was standing in front of him and had just saved his life.

"Thanks Angel," Diablo said to the beautiful Altaria in front of him. Angel smiled more at the sound of her name from his lips but it quickly turned into a frown.

"Diablo what were you thinking, you're not meant to fly I told this before," Angel said concerned by his actions.

Diablo the Shelgon frowned at his friend words even though he knew that she was just looking out for him she was still pinning him to the ground.

_**I'm through accepting limits**_

'_**Cuz someone says they're so**_

"Angel, who said I wasn't meant to fly? Just because I haven't done it yet doesn't mean I should stop trying," Diablo stated to Angel with a slight edge in his voice.

_**Some things I cannot change**_

_**But till I try I'll never know**_

"But if you keep trying to fly you'll just hurting yourself, stay on the ground Diablo and I can be your wings. I love you too much to see you kill yourself over a dream," Angel said with a loving smile wrapping her wings around Diablo.

_**Too long I've been afraid of**_

_**Losing love, I guess I've lost**_

Diablo knew that Angel loved him, he could see it in her eyes and just wanted to keep him safe, he felt the same way but if the only way to love her was for her to be the wings and fly he couldn't do it.

_**Well, if that's love**_

_**It comes at much too high a cost!**_

Diablo stepped out of Angel loving, caring embrace and turned away from her.

"Diablo, what's wrong?" Angel asked concerned with a look of hurt plastered on her elegant face.

"I am sorry Angel but if the only way I can be with you is to be chained to the ground then I can't be with you," Diablo said sadly turning towards the cliff again.

_**I'd sooner buy**_

_**Defying gravity**_

_**Kiss me goodbye**_

_**I'm defying gravity**_

Angel looked down sadly at the back of Diablo shell trying to figure out a way to stop his crazy dream

"Angel," Diablo said softly to get the Altaria attention.

"Angel, I'm sorry but I have to try I can't fly with someone else wings, don't save me this time," Diablo said in a stern voice still facing the cliff.

_**I think I'll try**_

_**Defying gravity**_

_**And you won't bring me down**_

Angel knew it was no way to talk him out of it; once his mind made up, there was no way to stop him so she just moved out of his way.

_I'm sorry Angel but I have to do this, it's my future. _Diablo thought moving farther back to make his jump.

_**Unlimited (Unlimited)**_

_**My future is unlimited (unlimited)**_

As soon as Diablo reached the other side of the cliff, he took off in a run putting all his strength into his legs only focusing on his vision.

_**And I've just had a vision **_

_**Almost like a prophecy **_

Diablo could see himself flying like the majestic dragon he knew was living inside of him waiting to come out, he could feel it inside him ready to break out.

_**I know-it sounds truly crazy**_

_**And true, the vision hazy**_

Diablo kept running faster and faster, his vision becoming clearer, he could feel himself becoming more and more like the flying dragon he saw in his vision.

As he gotten closer to the edge he could still catch the glimpse of Angel smiling, mouthing he could do it.

_**But I swear, someday I'll be…**_

With her last words replaying in his mind Diablo knew that he could do it, taking one last look at her he turn towards the now rising sun with greater determination the before.

Diablo pushed all his strength into his legs and took one final leap over the cliff into the lightening western sky.

_**Flying so high! (Defying Gravity)**_

As soon as Diablo jumped into the sky, he started growing a brilliant white light that blended into the rising sunlight.

_**Kiss me goodbye! (Defying Gravity)**_

When the light disappeared, Diablo the young Shelgon no longer was there instead a large majestic Salamence was flying in his place.

Angel looked on in amazement at the sight she just beheld, seeing Diablo evolve into his dream right in front of her eyes.

_**So if you care to find me**_

_**Look to the western sky!**_

Diablo circled around the cliff edge with pure wonderment because he finally achieved his dream he was finally flying.

He thought for a second about what finally triggered him to be able to evolve then it hit him that Angel was the reason.

_**As someone told me lately:**_

"_**Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"**_

With his new revelation Diablo flew over to where Angel was standing, a large smile upon his face.

"Diablo?" Angel asked with a slight fear in her voice by the large dragon close to her.

"Yes Angel, it is me you don't have to be afraid," Diablo said with excitement clear in his voice.

"I'm not afraid, I'm just surprised to see you this way," Angel said, her fear starting to diminished.

"Well I have you to thank Angel," Diablo said moving closer to Angel.

"What do you mean? This only happen because you willed it to Diablo," Angel stated confused by his words and actions but stayed in her place.

"I may have willed it but if it wasn't for your belief in me I wouldn't have the strength to take that final leap and finally achieve my dream," Diablo said while nuzzling his head against Angel delicate cheek.

Angel, going with the flow nuzzled her head under Diablo strong chin in pure love that he finally reached the dream he had been longing for, for years.

_**I'm defying gravity!**_

Diablo slowly lifted off the ground until he was hovering in front of Angel angelic face that had a slight look of surprise from his movement.

Diablo continued to look at Angel with a bright smile then slowly he opened his mouth saying the words that Angel prayed he would say to her.

"I love you too,"

_**And you won't bring me down!**_

Angel broke out into a brilliant smile from his words; she flew up high crashing into him wrapping her cloud-like wings around him. Diablo, slightly shocked by her actions but he slowly embraced her back as best he could without falling out the sky.

_**Bring me down!**_

"Ready to fly?" Diablo whispered to Angel softly.

"As long as it is with you," Angel answered back just as soft.

Diablo slowly moved out of Angel embrace and turned toward the western sky with Angel coming to his side. Both looked at each other with loving smiles on their faces turned towards the western sky and soared into the clouds both now flying high on love and dreams.

_**Bring me down!**_

"_Those who believe in _

_our ability do more than _

_stimulate us. They create_

_for us an atmosphere in which_

_it becomes easier to succeed."_

_-John H. Spalding _

* * *

Ok I know this sucked, this isn't up to my usual par of writing but I had this in my head for weeks now and just had to get it out.

Please Read & Review.

Until next time ;)


End file.
